Tras mirar las estrellas
by Moonshine Dark
Summary: Que es lo que piensas al mirar las estrellas? puede que tus sensaciones sean diferentes... Pero lo que quiere esta princesa es a alguien con el que pueda compartir sus gustos y mirar mas alla del firmamento nocturno...


Hola a todos mis lectores, espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot que hoy les traigo… He estado desaparecida de fanfiction un tiempo, pero quiero decir que pronto actualizare **Un día bajo la lluvia,** que ya debe tener telarañas…

Yo: solo quiero recalcar que My Little Pony no nos pertenece

 **Gia: sino que es propiedad de Lauren Faust (o como se escriba)**

 _ **Belle: pero la trama y el nuevo personaje si son de nosotras**_

 _Todas: que lo disfruten y ojala le encuentren pies y cabeza_

Yo: Sin más, aquí les traemos la historia

0oo0oo0oo0

 **Tras mirar las estrellas**

" _Otro día mas, la luna esta arriba en el cielo, mi labor esta completa, es mi turno de vigilar la vida de mis pequeños súbditos, a desterrar sus miedos, pero… ¿Quién destierra los míos?... Me gustaría poder pasar tiempo con alguien, alguien como yo… Solo me queda mirar mis estrellas a ver qué pasa…"_

La hermosa monarca de la noche se la pasa horas pensando, qué sentían los ponies al mirar las estrellas, qué sentía ella… Tenía muchas opiniones sobre el tema, lo que la hacía desviarse de su labor diaria… Desde que dejo de ser Nightmare Moon siempre quiso tener a alguien que fuera como ella, que amara la noche y viera lo mucho que se esmera en traerla…

Mientras dormía en sus pensamientos un ala calida se posó en su regazo y escucho:

-hermana, tu labor espera- dijo la voz protectora de Celestia

-¿Qué haces despierta?- fue la única respuesta que pudo dar

-vigilando que note duermas en tu ensimismamiento-

-ensimisma… ¿Qué?-

-en tus pensamientos- dijo Celestia rodando los ojos

-a ok… si, necesito que vengan a despertarme-

-bueno ya lo hice, buenas noches… Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo ¿verdad?-

-si lo se, gracias hermana, ahora… ve a dormir!-

-si señora- dijo Celestia con un ademán y se retiro

 _-"Hermana… ojala pudieras entender lo que siento…"-_ pensó con un suspiro la princesa de la noche.

Pero los pensamientos de Luna fueron interrumpidos por otra voz…

-princesa… ¿se le ofrece algo de medianoche?- (N/A: algo de medianoche en mi idioma es: acaba con todo lo comestible de la nevera sin que te vean ^w^) dijo el joven capitán de la guardia nocturna

-no, de momento no… oh espere si, me gustaría que me hiciera compañía hoy-

-¿y-yo?

-si, o es que hay otro pony junto a ti… por cierto nunca me dijeron su nombre…-

-Capitán Night Black, Majestad-

-dime Luna-

-será un honor majes… quiero decir, Luna-

-bien ahora siéntate aquí conmigo, miremos las estrellas… me disculparas, pero e notado que las miras mucho-

-si princesa Luna, desde niño, por eso soy guardia nocturno… puedo estar despierto sin que nadie me envié a la cama-

-jajaja, entonces… ¿conoces bien el cielo?- dijo Luna mostrando interés por el guardia

-si, incluso de eso es mi cutie mark- dijo mostrándole una hermosa marca de un escudo con 5 estrellas en su interior

-y bien… ¿Qué hacemos princesa?-

-veremos que tanto sabes, ¿Qué constelación es esa?- dijo Luna pasándole el telescopio y señalando hacia una dirección en especifico

-es la constelación Pegasurs- dijo Night Black sonriendo

" _linda sonrisa"_ \- bien hecho… ¿y esa?

-la osa media-

-correcto… ¿y esa?

-e-esa no la conozco- dijo apenado

-payaso narizón n.n-

-¿existe?- dijo dudando

-la acabo de inventar- dijo Luna juguetona

" _es muy divertida"_ pensó el guardia- bien me gano-

-siempre gano-

Y estuvieron los dos así, jugando y viendo el firmamento toda la noche. Al final la princesa se durmió sobre el regazo de Night Black, el cual apoyo su cabeza sobre ella y se quedo profundamente dormido… Al alba…

-princesa Luna, ya es hora de bajar la luna- dijo dulcemente

-¿Qué? ¿Ah? Ah si claro- dijo una perezosa Luna

-¿durmió bien?

-si, gracias- dijo Luna con un sonrojo tras recordar lo de la noche anterior

-bueno mejor me iré a mi puesto- dijo retirándose el guardia

-Night… espera, t-t veré en la noche otra vez?-

-a la misma hora… Luna- dijo besando la pezuña de Lana y retirándose…

" _genial… lo veré otra vez… ¿Qué haremos esta noche_?" y estos pensamientos Luna se retiro a bajar a luna

" _es tan divertida e inteligente y la veré otra vez… no podría ser mejor"_ y pensando en su princesa el capitán se fue a su puesto, para luego descansar…

Y todo esto paso gracias a que alguien pregunto y el otro acepto… y la unión sucedió _"Tras Mirar las Estrellas"_

0oo0oo0oo0

Yo: espero que les allá gustado

 **Gia: y que hallan entendido la trama**

 _ **Belle: nos leemos pronto y recuerden…**_

 _Todas: dejen sus comentarios, críticas y favoritos, que es totalmente gratis_

Yo: se les quiere…

Att: Un Atisbo Fantasmal


End file.
